The Warriors of the Stars
by LordLuffy07 of the Merry Go
Summary: To save their world from crumbling into the darkness, it's up to Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey to gather the Crystal Stars and unlock the secret behind the Thousandyear Door. YugiTea.


Here it is my first fanfiction story! It's a cross between Yu-Gi-Oh! And Paper Mario 2. Ideas like this just pop into my head somehow. Maybe I'm just crazy, lol. I hope I'm not copying anybody.

Anyway, please enjoy, AND NO FLAMES, DAMMIT, I WORKED TOO HARD ON THIS! This story is a Yugi/Tea, and don't expect any other pairings with these two, and a possibility of Kaiba/Ishizu and Joey/Mai in the future chapters.

Disclaimer note: I do not own Whose Line, Big 'N' Rich's song, "Love Train" (Don't ask), the Citi Credit card company, and I don't own Paper Mario, because if I did, Goombella would THROW THE DAMN TATTLE LOG AT ENEMIES, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, 'cause if I did, Duke would be dead, Yami would have his own body, and Yugi and Tea would be together already!

YU-GI-OH!

THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR

Prologue:

You call this a welcome?

Part 1: The beginning

_Millennia ago, in a mystical and peaceful land, a marvelous city of wonders rose above all heights of reality! Everyone lived in peace and harmony with one another, no one went poor or hungry, and everything was peaceful and flawless..._

_But that wasn't the way it was meant to be, for the peaceful bliss was very short-lived._

_One day, a gateway was opened into the dreaded land of terror and darkness known as The Shadow Realm. And up from the darkest depths of the shadows rose the most terrifying demon ever, the creature of **true** evil! Immediately, the creature erupted from the ground and wreaked havoc on the poor citizens of the city. In one day, the city was completely annihilated and all the survivors from the carnage were forced away from their dear home. But the creature wasn't satisfied with the death and sadness it caused and spread across the land, raining chaos on all in its way. For every person or thing that it killed, the demon created another underling, and within weeks, the whole kingdom had fallen to the chaos .It seemed like all hope was lost. Until three brave warriors and three legendary Dragons of legend arrived from the Kingdom of Earth. Together, they sought out the evil creatures that poisoned the land with evil and slayed them one by one. Finally, the heroes faced the evil demon and fought against it in a grisly battle in The Shadow Realm. In the end, the demonic fiend fell to the might of the great heroes, and was banished to the dark abyss from whence it came, using the power of a mystical map, the Crystal Stars, the ancient Dragons, and the Millennium Puzzle. The pain and suffering was finally over._

_However, the powerful aura that gave the monster its power was imbedded in the body of the great warrior as a result of the "shadow game". Knowing of the danger of possessing these powers, he sealed a small amount of power into The Seven Crystal stars that the demon used for its twisted evil purposes, and hid each of them in random places so their combined power could never be used to free the creature._

_Their work there done, the heroes departed, back to Earth. Centuries passed, the kingdom was rebuilt, but the peace and tranquility never fully returned to the citizens of what was called, "The Crystal Kingdom", after the mystic objects scattered across the land. To this day, the citizens of the new town, renamed Rougeport, speak of an ancient underground city, and within the city's ruins lies a Thousand-Year Door. But what lies behind this great door? Could it be unimaginable wealth? Immeasurable power? Mustard of Doom? No one knows for sure, but one thing is for certain……_

_Whatever is behind that door could change the world!_

_1,000 years have passed since that day, and now the evil of the Crystal Kingdom seeks to unlock the great power locked away. The fate of two worlds, and probably the entire universe, rests on the shoulders of the three great heroes... the warrior of honor, the warrior of friendship, and the warrior of the Millennium… _

_And so our story begins………………………………………_

The town of Rougeport wasn't exactly the friendly utopia that the city of old was. Due to the legend of the Thousand-Year Door, it attracted weird and shadowy characters like vultures to a carcass. There were mole-like creatures, brown mushroom creatures with only feet, and purple mice walking through town, but that's normal in this dimension. Thieves run amok in the trash-littered streets, causing riots, fugitives from justice hid out in the run-down shacks, gangster groups set up their bases of operation in taverns and stores, and the main attractions are GALLOWS! In short, Rougeport wasn't at all friendly, it was just plain trouble. And it'll only get worse, for little did the people of Rougeport know that something's brewing below that spells trouble for EVERYONE!

_Meanwhile, in Rougeport sewers… YUCK!_

Sloshing footsteps echoed throughout the dank corridors of the sewers beneath Rougeport. Rats scattered away, squeaking angrily at the people intruding in their private home. Nine little fat creatures with little glasses sticking out under large white bandanas and red jump suits with stripes intersecting to make a big, black X goosed-stepped their way along the waste covered walkways of the sewer. Leading the group was a bigger guy who wore a purple round hat with horns, round goggles, a black shirt with a white stripe of an "X", purple pants, black pointy shoes, white gloves, and a red cape. The big guy was Lord Crump, and the little creatures were X-Nauts. The X-Nauts marched on, though the smelly, stinky, putrid …

"ALRIGHT, DAMMIT, WE GET IT!" shouted all nine of the X-Nauts to the author. "ENOUGH WITH THE DESCRIPTIONS, YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW HOW DISGUSTING IT IS DOWN HERE?"

"Men, who are you yelling at?"

"No one, sir,"

"Good, now come ON!"

Their anger against the author now out of their system, the X-Nauts trudged on. After a while past, the X-troupe came to a green, glowing pipe that sparkled with the intensity of a thousand diamonds.

"There it is boys. The portal to planet Earth!" Lord Crump yelled out in triumph. "Now, you all remember what we're going to do when we get to Earth, right?"

"Yes sir, Lord Crump sir!"

Lord Crump then sweatdropped, and said, "Good, because I haven't the foggiest."

All the other X-Nauts did the anime fall. Then, one X-Naut piped up. "Umm, if I may, Lord Crump, we're going to go to Earth, find the Crystal Star, get it, and…." He looks at a piece of paper.

"Pick up 5 gallons of milk, a veggie burger and….oops, my bad, that's the grocery list..." He puts away the grocery list and looks at another piece of paper. "Return to the Crystal kingdom and deliver the Crystal Star to our leader".

"I KNEW THAT! I was, uhh, testing you. That's right, testing you to see if you were, umm, paying attention. Yeah, that's it." Lord Crump nervously stated.

The X-Naut rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever you say, Lord Crump".

"Okay then, now that that's cleared up….TO EARTH!"

With their cheers of anticipation echoing throughout the sewers, the evil Lord Crump and his henchmen jumped into the mystical portal, and disappeared into the swirling darkness.

_

* * *

Planet Earth, Domino town a market by the docks_

* * *

"Geez, Tea, just pick something and let's GO!" 

"Shut up, Tristan, I have to find the perfect thing to get Yugi!"

"Humph. The way YOU"RE acting, it's like GOD'S birthday we're goin' to!"

The market was a busy place with very busy people, hustling from one booth to the next, desperately looking for things.

As it is, Tea was one of those desperate shoppers. Nothing less would be expected from her on this day, because today was January 23, and everyone knows what THAT means…….

What? You don't know what that means! Cripes, what's wrong with you people? It's Yugi's 17th birthday, which, for Tea, is guaranteed to be a stressful day. However, this day is more stressful for Tea than any other day could get. And for a good reason, too, for on this particular day, Tea plans to do something she's wanted to do for a long time.

She plans to tell Yugi that she loves him!

Tea had been in love with Yugi since Duelist Kingdom, and every day she wished she could tell him just how she felt. Six months have passed since Yugi got his soul back from the maniacal, magical tyrant, Dartz, and defeated him with the help of his friend, the 5,000-year-old pharaoh spirit Yami, and three great Dragons, Timaes, Crydias, and Heirmos. Now, he has his Egyptian god cards back, the three legendary Dragon cards at his disposal, and he is known not only as the King of Games, but the boy who saved the world. Dartz's dark side, unfortunately, escaped, sealing a vow of eternal vengeance on Yugi. From that moment on, Tea couldn't bear to think about losing him again without ever telling him her true feelings. So she started planning to tell him her feelings for him, and finally letting the pressure off her chest.

She had planned about how tell him for months, and she finally came to the perfect conclusion. What's a better birthday surprise for your love than finally revealing your feelings? But of course, she believed that she must get him the perfect gift, just for good measure. So her she is, at a flea market by the docks, arguing with her friend Tristan.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to find the PERFECT gift to get your best friend, instead of giving him some crappy junk!" Tea exclaimed, while looking through every booth and stand, looking for ANYTHING that would be of interest to Yugi.

"There is nothing 'crappy' about Duel Monster cards! Maybe if you paid ANY attention to what Yugi does practically all his life, then you'd see that!"

"I pay attention to EVERYTHING Yugi does in his life, thank you very much!"

Tristan smirked in that mischievous manner that he sports when he's up to something. "Well, no duh, you've been in love with him for YEARS!"

Upon hearing this statement, Tea's face turned a bright shade of red. "Yu-Yugi's just a good f-friend, Tristan!" she stammered, her face flushed into a bright crimson. "Now S-Stop fooling around and help me find a gift!"

"Riiight, why don't you be an original and get him a condom?" Tristan murmured.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing!" he squeaked.

Suddenly, Tristan's cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Joey. He's probably wondering where the heck we are!" He said irritably.

"Oh, just shut up and answer it, Tristan."

The first words he got when he answered were, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Joey Wheelers angry voice erupted out of the phone, practically deafening Tristan and nearly making him drop the phone.

"God, Joey, you tryin' to bust my eardrums or something?"

"I'll bust your HEAD if you don't get your spiky-haired ass down here NOW! Yugi's rematch with Kaiba should be almost over and the surprise party still isn't ready! We need your help, so get over here!" and then he promptly hung up.

"Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" Tristan said aloud to himself. "Hey Tea, we…."

"I heard it as clear as you did, Tristan, he was yelling so loud, half the market probably heard it!" Tea stated impatiently while shifting through some old antiques.

"Ugh, fine!" Tristan grumbled, "If you wanna waste your time in this boring dump, then FINE! But I'm

going to help out Joey, so if you regain your senses and leave this place then you know where to find me!" And with that, he ran out of the market place, moving fast and thinking about how Joey would send him to the hospital in a matchbox if he wasn't there, quickly.

"Well isn't this perfect! The day when I can finally tell Yugi how I REALLY feel about him, and I'm stuck here trying to find a gift for him, fan-FRIGGIN'-tastic!" Tea fumed.

She sighed and started to move on, when she heard an eerie, raspy voice call out to her.

"Excuse me, missy? I believe I have what you need."

She turned around to see an old merchant with his head concealed under a white turban, sitting on an old carpet. The man was wearing strange, foreign Egyptian clothes.

"_Yes!" _Tea thought, a smile stretching across her face,_ "Egyptian stuff is exactly the thing that Yugi is _

_interested in. Maybe this person CAN help me out." _Excuse me sir, my boyfr.., I mean, FRIEND, is interested in Egyptian stuff, would you have anything he'd like?" Tea said, her face blushing at what she almost said.

"Why, yes, I believe I do. Is you're, 'FRIEND', perhaps, the great Yugi Mouto, King of Games?"

Tea was shocked at what the merchant had said. "How did you know?"

"I've seen you on the news. You've been to almost every one of his duels. You obviously care about him a lot. Probably almost as much as HE cares about YOU!"

Tea started blushing the moment he started the third sentence.

"Y-You think he cares about me that much?" She stammered, not thinking nor caring about how this man knew so much.

"Oh, absolutely. Now then, I have just the thing." The man then held up a small, black chest with a strange insignia with an eye that Tea was all too familiar with.

"_It's the Millennium symbol! How did this man get this?"_ "W-what's in the chest?" Tea asked nervously.

"I'm glad you asked", he said as he lifted the box so it was at eye-level with Tea.

"Legend has it that this chest holds an object of incredible power, and a map that shows where a legendary treasure sleeps. However, with the magical lock upon it, it shall only open for a person with a pure and noble heart. Some say a powerful king locked this magic away, and others say it was sealed by a warrior of the Gods!" The man then tried to open the box, but it stayed tightly shut. "As you can see, it won't so much as budge for a person such as I."

"_Wow! Yugi should see this chest! He'd know what to make of it!" _Tea thought_, "And, he has the purest and sweetest heart of anyone I've ever met_." "I'll take it! How much is it?"

The merchant smiled and said, "For you, it's free! This thing is useless to me since I can't open It." and tossed it to Tea.

"Wow! Thanks mister!" Tea exclaimed as she turned around and started to walk away.

"You are welcome, Tea." Tea stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed, and spun around.

"How do you know my….." Tea stopped in mid-sentence. The strange merchant was gone! The only thing that proved he was ever there at all was his merchandise, still lying on the carpet.

"_Where did he go! It's like he vanished into thin air!" _though Tea.

"Ah, who cares, I've finally got what I need! Man, Yugi's going to be REAL interested in this!" And with that, she walked away, off to help with Yugi's surprise party, tossing the strange chest to her self, not knowing of the danger that was looming over the horizon!

_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Colosseum of the Duelists…_

* * *

"Honestly Kaiba, when you said you wanted a rematch, I would've thought you were going to put up a good fight. Instead, you've made this a big waste of my time!" 

Hearing this intimidating taunt, you never would've guessed that that was Yugi Mouto dueling and not Yami. The spiky-haired hero had grown, and now he was only about five or so inches shorter than his friends. He wore a darkish blue jacket, a black undershirt, and black pants. A black cape with the millennium symbol printed on it billowed across his back, making him look very attractive. Around his neck hung his treasure, the Millennium Puzzle, glowing with the power of the shadow realm.

Yugi has done nearly all of his dueling without the help of his spirited friend since the battle against Dartz, and has been doing superbly! At the moment, Yugi is dueling against his archrival, Seto Kaiba. They were surrounded by cheering fans, all yelling for the great King of Games to do his thing and hand the obnoxious CEO of Kaibacorp a humiliating defeat. The score stands at Yugi: 3700, Kaiba: 220. Ouch, Kaiba is getting his ass handed to him and Yugi has barely lost ANY life points. Yep, Yugi's doin' his job! It looks like it's almost the end of the duel.

"Silence, Yugi! I WILL win this duel!" Kaiba growled. "I haven't been practicing three months to lose to YOU!"

"Oh, come OFF it, Kaiba. You know you don't stand a chance. I have the Heart of the cards on my side. Always have, always will. That's why you'll never win. Plus, my Egyptian god cards AND my Dragon cards are on the field at the same time!"

Yugi's statement was followed by six godlike roars. His great creatures were indeed all on the field. There was Obelisk the Tormentor, his glowing red eyes pulsing with fury, his bulky and muscular body pulsing with power, and the glowing blue gem on his horribly deformed head, sparkling with radiance. There was also Slifer the Sky Dragon, his long, sleek, red body curled around the dueling arena, steam wafting up from its two mouths. Slifer also had a sparkling blue gem imbedded in his head. And, there was the Winged Dragon of Ra, its golden brilliance glowing with all the power of the sands of Egypt, flames licking at its bird-faced mouth. Next to them were the great Dragons, Timeaus, his bluish-greenish scales glowing radiantly, his scared eye reflecting his ancient power, Critias, his blackish scales pulsing with power, its fangs gleaming, ready to take down his former master, and Hermos, his brick red scales glowing with the same power as the others, his claws clenched and ready for the kill. Whereas on Kaiba's field, there is a Peten the dark Clown and Judge Man in defense mode. Yup, Kaiba's screwed all right.

Kaiba pointed towards the cheering crowd. "Well after this is done, they'll all be cheering for ME, like it ALWAYS should've been!" Kaiba yelled. 'Before you came along, I was the most powerful duelist EVER! Then you come from nowhere and take all my glory away? I don't THINK so!"

"Oh, not the, 'Revenge at all costs' speech. Don't you ever get tired of that!" Yugi stated, annoyed with Kaiba's ranting. "Besides, I don't even want to be your enemy, okay? I could be your friend if you just gave me a chance!"

Enough! I don't want friends! What I want is power and REVENGE! Now make your move!"

"_Is he ever going to learn?" _Yami questioned Yugi as he appeared in spirit form.

"_Someday, I hope. He'd make a good friend. But, until then…"_

Yugi drew his card from his duel disk. "Well Kaiba, looks like I win. First, I play…" He held up a card showing three shining swords behind the great Dragons. "Legend of Heart!"

The Great Dragons roared and glowed brightly and three armored knights stepped foreword out of the light.

"Arise, the Great Knights of Atlantis! Now, I merge my three legendary knights together, using their special ability!" The Knights then started to pool together. A blinding flash of light enveloped the arena. A swirling vortex of power formed and the three knights merged together.

"Go! Knight of Destiny!"

The light shattered as the enormous golden knight stepped foreword, his crimson cape billowing behind him.

"_Damn it." _Kaiba thought, his heart pounding. _"It's the same monster he used to take down Dartz!"_

"But that's not all" Yugi stated in a mock-tone. "I play polymerization to fuse together my three Egyptian God cards!"

Kaiba's face went pale and his eyes grew wide. "Oh no." he stammered in fear. "N-Not that. Not that!"

Instantly, a dark light formed around the arena. Dark swirling clouds surrounded the three God cards. Lightning flashed outside, Yugi's face seemed to glow with the power of the shadows, and that cool spiritual music started to play!

YAY SPIRIT-MUSIC THINGY!

Suddenly, beams of light shot out of the shadowed ball that enveloped the great Gods. Instantly, the darkness dematerialized, revealing the great creature that had been revealed.

"Behold!" Yugi announced in a deep voice. "The Gold Eyes Silver Dragon Rider!"

A sleek, elongated dragon coiled up around the duel arena. The creature looked like Slifer, but its whole body glowed with the golden radiance of Ra. Its eyes sparkled bright silver like a whole silver mine, all rolled into two giant fury-filled eyes. Obelisk was riding this great beast, a giant, sharpened sword with a magnificent golden hilt in hand. This was the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon Rider!

The crowd screamed with amazement as the great dragon bellowed, the stadium exploding into sound!

"End of the line, Kaiba." Yugi chuckled. "GO, my ultimate creatures, Sword of Justice! Destruction of the Gods! INCINERATE HIS MONSTERS AND WIPE OUT HIS LIFE POINTS!"

The Knight of Destiny sliced his sword through the air, sending a burning streak of rainbow flame onto the field, burning Kaiba's monsters to a crisp. The pyro techniques of the Knight were impressive, but were nowhere near as amazing as the attack of the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon Rider!

It shot strait up to the roof of the stadium so everyone strained their neck to see it. The Dragon Rider roared, and a great golden wave of fire surrounded it. The golden flame then grew until the Dragon Rider seemed to become a great, big, flaming meteor! The Dragon shot down from the ceiling, roaring all the way down like a giant Cherry Bomb.

HOLY CRAP! EVIL CHERRY BOMB GOD! RUN AWAY!

The great God shot down and exploded on impact with Kaiba's side of the field. A flaming wave enveloped the entire field and knocked Kaiba off his feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba screamed on his way down to the ground and landed with a thud and oomph. The duel was over.

**(Yugi: 7700 Kaiba: 0)**

A voice boomed over the immense loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the duel is over! Give it up for The King of Games, YUGI MOUTO!"

The crowd screamed for their hero as he raised his arm and waved it triumphantly to his fans. Several girls in the crowd swooned when he smirked and winked to them.

Everyone was too busy cheering to see Seto Kaiba stagger of the field, cursing to himself all the way.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yugi's house…_

* * *

"You saw it here, Ladies and gentlemen; Yugi Mouto has become one duel more famous!" the newsman said in a monotone to Yugi's friends celebrating. Joey was shouting and cheering, Yugi's Grandpa was yelling, "That's my grandson!", Duke was swinging from the doorways like an idiot, Serenity was waving a sign that said, "GO YUGI", Bakura was swinging the Millennium Ring over his head, Tristan and Marik were doing the prospector dance (Do-si-do, and all that crap, lol), and Tea was cheering even more than Joey, her face beaming like a lamp! In short, they all were dancing around like drunken monkeys. 

"Man, dat was AWESOME!" Joey said in his trademark Brooklyn, New York accent, strings of his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes (There's a little bit of Joey for all you Joey fangirls out there!). "Kaiba got totally creamed! Alright, stop fooling around. Duke, stop swinging and start decorating. We gotta get back to work, so…"

Joey sweatdropped at Tristan and Marik, who were still doing the Prospectors dance, chanting "Yu-gi! Yu-gi! Yu-gi! "

"Ahh, guys?"

"Yu-gi! Yu-gi! Yu-gi! "

"Guys…"

"Yu-gi! Yu-gi! Yu..."

"DAMMIT, GUYS!" Joey yelled. "YUGI'S MATCH IS OVER AND HE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE, SO KNOCK OFF YOUR DANCE AND GET YA REAR IN GEAR!"

"Don't be such a raw nerve, Joey." Marik stated. "Yugi's probably going to be mobbed by fangirls on his way here, so we have plenty of time."

Mariks comment about the fangirls seemed to bother Tea.

"Hey, whattsa' matter, Tea, wish you were there, glompin' Yugi, ha ha haa..."

**POW!**

Tea bashed over the head with that weirdo anime hammer thingy.

"Shut UP, Joey!" she growled. "Yugi is just a very close friend." "_Am I really that obvious?" _she was thinking as she said this.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAA! Help!" 

Mariks statement was actually correct. Yugi WAS getting mobbed by fans. Luckily for him, he's also gotten faster, as well as taller. Yugi had no trouble escaping the screaming fans, except for getting through the crowd and shaking off the damned paparazzi. Yugi ducked into an alleyway as wave of fans shot by. After they left, Yugi took a cautious look around before stepping back out on the streets.

"Whew." Yugi sighed as he started walking back home, "If I knew how much exercise I'd get by becoming a celebrity, I'd wear running shoes to all my duels and public events!"

"_That's one of the reasons I'm glad I'm a spirit. No need to walk." _ Yami said, His spirit body coalescing over Yugi's head.

"_Sometimes I think you ENJOY watching me run for my life." _ Yugi stated as he smirked at his alter-ego.

"_Really, now what makes you think that?"_

"_The constant guffawing while I was burning rubber was a hint."_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." _He said a sly smile etched across his face.

"_Riiight, Whatever, Yami." _Yugi said with a sigh. He then looked across a river and gave a discouraged look.

"_Something wrong, Yugi?"_ Yami questioned when he noticed Yugi's expression.

"_I've been having the same strange dream for the past six weeks_." Yugi said in a serious tone.

"_About what?" _Yami asked curiously.

"_About a mystical and wonderful place. It seemed like something that someone would expect Heaven to be like. But then, an evil force overwhelmed the city, destroying it!" _Yugi replied.

"_Hmmm, very interesting."_ Yami stated curiously.

"_That's not the half of it!" _ Yugi continued. _"I can barely remember anything more at all from the dream, but the end of the dream stands out in my mind clearer than anything else. I saw the three Dragon cards and the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon Rider soaring through the night sky, glowing with intense brightness over the city, and above the creatures were seven stars, each one sparkling with the incredible radiance of a different brightly colored crystal!"_

"_Wow!" _Yami exclaimed._ "That's amazing! What could it mean?"_

"_I don't know." _Yugi replied. "_Do you think it has something to do with your past?"_

"_No, Yugi, I don't think I have any part in this. I can't quite describe it, but I feel like this has to do with you, not me." _Yugi was obviously confused with what his alter-ego was saying.

"_What do you mean, Yami? Every time something weird happens and the Shadow Games try to drive the world to Hell, you're normally the reason that the world isn't destroyed or something."_

"_Yugi, you know that we BOTH saved the world TOGETHER all those times. Anyway, I just have a feeling that, whatever is going to happen, it will be none of my concern, and it shall be YOUR problem to face. But that won't keep me from helping you. Regardless of any danger that may come our way, we will face it together!"_

Yami's assurance put a smile on Yugi's face. _"Thanks, Yami." _He replied cheerfully. "_I'm glad I can count on you, and the others. Speaking of which, why do you think they weren't there for the duel?"_

"_Beats me. Oh, I almost forgot! Isn't it your birthday today? Happy Birthday, Yugi!" _Yami quickly exclaimed.

"_Oh yeah, I guess all the dueling made me forget. Still, whipping Kaiba's butt for the millionth time is the perfect gift!"_

Yugi and Yami both cracked up in full-hearted laughter. They were both lucky to have the other as their best friend.

"_Man, I could see every bead of sweat on Kaiba's face! I really cooked him good this time!"_

"_Yes, you did wonderful. I am very proud."_ Yami smirked mischievously. "_And I'll bet Tea would be happy for you too."_

Yugi's face flushed with embarrassment.

"_Oh, shut up, Yami!"_

"_Don't try to deny it; you've had the hats for her since day one."_

"_It's HOTS for you, you idiot, now shut up!" _His face got redder.

"_Yugi & Tea, sittin' in a bush, all you could hear was PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!"_

"_WHY YOU…"_

Yugi zapped Yami into Yugi's shoes and started walking again, clomping his shoes down hard, paying no attention to Yami yelling, "_Ow, OUCH! LOOK OUT FOR THE ROCK…YEEOWW! OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! NOW STOP IT."_

"_Once we get home, then I'll take you out." _Yugi chuckled, knowing that the house was still two miles away.

_

* * *

Later,_ _At Yugi's house…_

* * *

"_Alright, alright, Yami, I'll let you out now."_ Yugi yelled as he released Yami from his shoes. 

"_Dammit, Yugi, that wasn't fair!" _Yami panted as he reappeared. _"A pharaoh's spirit shouldn't have to be afraid of his best friend sealing him inside his shoes and clomp around in them! You have no sense of humor_."

"**THAT'S BECAUSE IT WASN'T FUNNY!" **Yugi mentally fumed to Yami as he stormed up the sidewalk to his house.Yugi had also been in love with Tea for a long time. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. But, like Tea, he had always been too afraid of rejection to tell her.

Hey, even worldwide celebrities don't have perfect lives.

Yugi walked up to the house and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" he shouted.

The door swung open, but his grandfather wasn't there. All the lights were off, and the room seemed too quiet.

"Huh? Hello? Grandpa, are you there?" Yugi called out as he walked through the door. Instantly, the lights went on, and all his friends all jumped at him from the different places they were hiding, nearly giving Yugi a heart attack!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUGI!" They all yelled in unison.

Joey ran over to Yugi and ruffled his hair.

"Way to go, Yug, you totally beat the pants off that smug jerk!" Joey exclaimed to his best buddy as everyone else crowded around him.

"Yeah, Kaiba never even stood a chance!" Marik cried. "You mopped the floor with him like he was a beginner!"

Immediately, Tea went to Yugi and exclaimed, "Yugi that was awesome! I can tell you this; THIS King of Games is never getting dethroned!" She said as she hugged him.

"Uhh, t-thanks, Tea." Yugi stuttered as a crimson blush spread across his face.

"_Well well, someone looks pleased." Yami snickered._

"_Do you want to go back in the shoes?" _ Yugi growled to Yami.

"_I'LL BEHAVE!"_

Alright, then," Grandpa stated, "LET'S PARTY!"

And party they did! After all the partying and opening presents, Tea stepped up to Yugi.

"Umm, Yugi?" she said.

"Yes Tea?"

"There's something I got for you that I'm sure you'll be interested in." With that, she held up the chest she got from the merchant. Seeing the familiar symbol on the lock of the chest made Yugi bolt upright. He took the box from Tea.

"That's the Millennium symbol!" He exclaimed. "Tea, where did you get this!"

Everyone quickly gathered around to see what was going on.

"From a merchant down at the market." She said. "The man I got it from said that this chest 'holds an object of incredible power, and a map that shows where a legendary treasure sleeps', and that it will only open for a person with a pure and noble heart."

"Well, it SHOULD have opened for you, Tea; you have the purest heart of anyone I know." Yugi stated.

"_Aww isn't that sweet!" _Yami chuckled.

"_SHUT UP!" _

"Aww, thanks, Yugi." Tea said sweetly, causing Yugi to blush, of course.

"Well, let's try it out." Yugi said nervously as he reached his hands to open the chest. Suddenly, Joey stopped him.

"Now hold on a sec." He said. "The last time sumthin' weird like this happened, real Duel Monsters attacked the world, and Yugi lost his soul! Who else doesn't think this is a good idea?"

"Joey, I'm not sure that whatever's inside this chest isn't dangerous either. But I have to open it! It could be important!" Yugi stated. He then took a deep breath, braced himself, and pulled on the chest. Instantly, the chest clicked open, and a rush of light poured out in a flash! The whole room shone with the intense brightness. Everyone except Yugi was pushed back by an unseen force. Then, something rose up from the inside of the chest. Yugi gasped. There, floating in midair shone a brilliant Crystal Star that sparkled with an intense radiance that was all too familiar to Yugi.

"_That's one of the stars from my dream!" _Yugi shouted to Yami._ "What should I do?"_

"_Try touching it." _Yami suggested.

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? What if something bad happens?"_

"_Yugi, just trust me on this!"_

Yugi gulped and slowly, nervously, reached out to grab the star. As his hands closed around it, a blast of light knocked him backwards, and he went flying across the room, Star and all, and crashed into the wall. The light died down, and Yugi slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"_**YUGI!"**_Tea screamed as she ran to his side and propped him up, while everyone else ran over too, still in shock.

Joey was the first to regain his senses.

"Oh geez, is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's unconscious, but that's all I can tell." Tea said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What did I tell you? Something bad happened!"

Tea paid no attention to his words. She just knelt there, shaking the man she loved, crying, "Yugi, wake up. Please Yugi, please wake up".

_

* * *

_

_Yugi opened his eyes to see a battle ravaged city! Hideous creatures roared and shrieked everywhere, houses were ablaze with fire, gaping cracks bore into the earth, and lightning flashed all around in a horrible cataclysm that made Yugi's blood run cold._

"_Yugi, where are we!" Yami exclaimed._

"_T-this is the city from my dream!" Yugi stammered._

_All the bloodthirsty monsters were gathered around a ravaged area that looked like a battleground. Four figures were standing within the circle of monsters. The first three were human, both bleeding badly and breathing heavily. The third figure was a creature shrouded in darkness. Only two giant hands, a pair of giant glowing eyes, and a giant golden crown were visible in the dark shroud covering the creature._

"_HA HA HAA!"The creature cackled in a demonic voice that made Yugi's skin crawl. "You three were fools to come here and challenge me! I am the Queen of this world now, and all that shall stand in my way shall DIE!"_

"_We will NEVER give in, you demon!" spat the bigger and more muscular man, his speak imputed by all the blood in his mouth. "We will not just stand by while you destroy innocent lives! I will defeat you if it costs me my life!"_

_It was too dark to see their faces, but something stood out on one the man's body that made Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle!_

"_Yami, are you seeing this." He gasped. "That man has the Millennium Puzzle! He must be you!"_

"_No, Yugi, he isn't me! This is hard to explain, but something is telling me that man is YOU!"_

_Yugi wheeled around and stared in disbelief at his spirit friend._

"_But Yami, that's impossible! Look at how much he has endured to save the people of this place! I could never be him in a million years!"_

"_I know it sounds ridiculous, but I just know that's you!" _

_Yugi had nothing say. How could that man be him? He had endured such pain. Such horror. Yugi would've died long ago if that was him!_

"_Humph." The creature scoffed. "You and your friends are either very brave, very stupid, or suicidal. Even if you have taken the Crystal Stars from me, it doesn't matter! No one can defeat me! I've already taken everything you can throw at me!"_

"_Not everything." growled the man with the Millennium Puzzle. "Ready, guys?"_

"_Ready." said the other men. Then, they all shouted, "I summon the great Dragons! Critias! Hermos! Timeaus! Come forth!"_

_Three ear-splitting roars echoed throughout the valley as the Dragons swooped down. Yugi's eyes widened in shock. _

"_They control the legendary Dragons!" he thought. "How can that be?" _

_The evil queen cackled malevolently. "Do you really think those pathetic creatures alone could defeat ME?"_

"_No." the first man stated. "But THIS will!" he then raised the Millennium Puzzle over his head, and started reciting a strange chant._

"_Ancient powers of the gods, I call upon you!"_

_The earth started to shake. The skies grew dark and ominous. Thunder clapped among the skies and lightning ripped at the ground. And of course, the spiritual music played! YAY!_

"_The heavens will twist and the earth will quake at the dawning of your ultimate power! Now arise, my ultimate beast!"_

_Suddenly, a giant red streak of lightning blasted the area! When the light died down, an enormous creature was floating above the man. Yugi's face turned pale and his heart pounded. It was the Gold Eyes Silver Dragon Rider!_

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_

"_I-it can't be! How can he summon the Dragon Rider?"_

_The queen recoiled at the sight of the God. "NO! I can not, will not, lose to HUMANS!" she shrieked._

"_We'll see about that." snarled the second man!"_

_A swirling vortex engulfed above the four legendary creatures. Each of them glowed intensely, and four giant golden streams of energy shot out of their mouths into the vortex. A wave of bright light swept across the field. The dark creatures gathered around the battlefield screamed and scattered in terror. Then, the vortex shattered, revealing a heavenly sword. Sharpened claw/wing-like edges jutted out of the hilt. The sharpened blade shone with the intense power of the heavens. The Millennium symbol glowed brightly on the hilt of the sword. The man with the Millennium Puzzle grabbed the sword and held it over his head._

"_Behold!" he shouted. "The Millennium Sword of the Gods!"_

_His mouth was cleared of all the blood, and the voice of the man was so familiar to Yugi, it nearly made him faint. His face turned even paler, and his heart pounded faster and faster. _

"_Y-Yami! His voice. The way he said it! It sounds so similar to mine!"_

"_Now do you believe me, Yugi?" Yami exclaimed. "That man is YOU!"_

_It seemed so impossible to Yugi, but the proof was all there. The Millennium Puzzle, the Dragons, the Dragon Rider, such similarity to his voice, it all added up._

_That man was Yugi._

"_It's over, demon. This ends NOW!" The man who was Yugi charged at the Queen with incredible speed._

_The Queen shot her hands out in the older Yugi's direction._

"_KAH HAH HAAAA! You think you can kill me with that toothpick? I will grind you to pulp!"_

_Suddenly, the older Yugi's friends darted up and the second one brought a hammer down on one of the Queen's hands, while the other karate chopped the other. The Queen bellowed in pain as her hands withered away._

"_Thanks, guys." The older Yugi yelled to his friend as he darted by._

"_No problem!" they yelled back._

_The older Yugi shot up to the demon, the Sword glowing brighter than ever, and plunged it into the area of the darkness where the Queen's stomach would've been._

_The Queen shrieked in agony as the darkness began to rip away. _

"_**AUGH! IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CANNOT BE! I AM THE SHADOW QUEEN!**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_A brilliant wave of light tore through the darkness, enveloping everything in sight! The light blinded Yugi's vision, and then, the vision faded. Then, the older Yugi appeared in front of Yugi._

"_Y-you're me, aren't you?" Yugi stammered._

_The older Yugi smiled, and then he started to walk away. Before the light completely enveloped him, his voice rang out._

"_Your destiny has begun, Yugi. Good luck…"_

* * *

Yugi shot up, gasping, and headbonked Joey. 

"YEE-OWCH!" Yugi yelled as he shot back down. "Cripes, Joey, do you have a lead weight hidden in your hair or something?" With a groan, Yugi lifted himself up again, this time looking out for heads.

"HE'S ALRIGHT!" Tristan shouted as Yugi got back up on his feet.

Tea instantly caught Yugi in a concerned hug. "Oh, Yugi thank god you're all right!" she cried. Normally, Yugi would've blushed at this, but since he's so confused, he doesn't have time to remember that he's supposed to be embarrassed.

"Yes, yes Tea, I'm fine, now please let go, I'm still trying to get my senses back together." With that, she let him go.

"Ugh, what happened?" he inquired. "Did Tristan spike the punch again?"

"You grabbed that star thingy that came out of the box, and you got blasted across the room and got knocked unconscious." Joey said. "I tried to warn you, but nooo! No one listens to Joey!"

Instantly, Yugi remembered what happened. He opened the chest. Then there were the lights, the Star, getting thrown across the room, and the vision. The Star! Whatever was going on, it had something to do with the Star! "Quick, where's that Star thingy!" Yugi exclaimed franticly.

Tristan sweatdropped and said, "It's right there in your hand, Yugi."

Yugi looked down at his hand, and there it was. Yugi blushed and said, "Oh, there it is.", then turned to Tea.

"Tea, wherever you got that box, I'm glad you did." Then, Bakura piped up from across the room.

"Hey Yugi, there's some more stuff in this box!"

Yugi darted across the room to the box with everyone following. Inside the chest was a withered old map. Yugi carefully lifted it out of the box and held it up so everyone could see it.

"It's a crusty old map." Joey stated plainly.

"But a map of what?" Tea asked. "It doesn't look like any map I've ever seen."

"There's something else!" Bakura said, his face buried in the chest. "It's… a sledgehammer?"

Yugi shot Bakura a confused look. "What the hell…"

"It's true. Look!" Bakura then fished a golden hammer out of the chest. On the head of the hammer was the Millennium symbol!

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as he took the hammer. "This must be the, umm, Millennium Hammer!"

"OKAY, NOW THIS IS GETTING CONFUSING!" shouted Joey as he scratched his head furiously. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Yugi sighed. "More trouble, I'm afraid."

Joey smacked his hand to his face. "Oh, perfect."

He then brought them all up to date on his vision he had when he was unconscious. When he finished, everyone was wide-eyed in disbelief. Yugi held up the Star and said, "I don't understand any of this, but I know this strange map and the Crystal Star has a part in all of it."

"Maybe we should try looking for information on it at the library." Marik suggested.

"Hmm. I doubt that the library will have anything on it, but it's worth a shot." Yugi stated. He then snapped his Duel Disk onto his arm.

"What's the Duel Disk for?"

"I have a feeling I'll need it."

Then, Tea walked up to Yugi. "Uhh, Yugi?" she said timidly, "Before we start on some new wacky adventure, there's something I need to tell you."

"_Alright, she's gonna tell him! Go Tea!" _Serenity thought, excited for her friend.

"_All right! It's about time!" _Joey thought.

"_Oh my God, she's actually going to say it by herself, that is so romantic," _though Bakura.

"_Ha ha, go get 'em, Tea." _thought Marik.

"_I should be videotaping this for future references. Yugi would love to have this on video." _thought Tristan.

"_He hee, the bride's parents always pay for the wedding." _thought Grandpa.

"_Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" _thought Duke.

"What do you want to tell me, Tea?"

"Yugi, I…"

_**CRASH!**_

Before Tea could finish, the floor exploded!

Bakura, Duke, Serenity, and Marik were thrown across the room and smashed against the wall and slumped to the floor, unconscious. As the dust cleared, a giant green pipe rose out of the torn apart floor.

"What the heck is that thing?" Joey said as he helped Yugi to his feet.

Before anyone could answer, two strange little fat creatures popped out of the pipe. They had little glasses sticking out under whit bandanas and red jump suits with stripes intersecting to make a big, black X.

"Wee, that was Fun, ha ha." said one of the creatures, spinning around like a drunk.

The other creature hit him and said, "STOP FOOLING AROUND, YOU GOOMBA! WE'RE SUPPOST TO BE LOOKING FOR THE CRYSTAL STAR, NOT SPINNNG AROUND LIKE A LOON!"

Then, they noticed Yugi holding the Crystal Star. He smirked.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought. Alright punk, hand over the Crystal Star and nobody gets hurt!"

Yugi gripped the Crystal Star tighter. "You'll take this Star over my dead body!" he shouted.

"You're gonna eat those words, kid. GET 'EM!" The two creatures rushed at him, ready to bowl him over!

"_Yugi, get out of the way! You're going to get hit!"_

Suddenly, Yugi was overcome with a strange feeling that he had never felt before. He clenched his fists at his side and smirked.

"_Not if I hit them first." _

Without a moment of hesitation, Yugi shot out at the creatures head on. In a blur of motion, Yugi shot past the creatures, his hands grasped in a threatening punch. The creatures yelled out in pain as they fell to the ground and disappeared in a small puff of smoke. Everyone stood and stared, mouths agape at what they had just seen. Yugi stared wide-eyed at his hands.

"H-how did I do that?" Yugi stammered, his hands shaking slightly.

Suddenly, seven more of the creatures popped out of the pipe.

"Hey, that punk just took out Fogle and Johnny!" One of the creatures yelled. "Who do you think you are, attacking us like that, punk?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. Instantly, his hands stopped shaking. He cracked his knuckles and said, "More of you things, huh? Bring it on!" Yugi whipped out the Millennium Hammer and shot down towards the creatures. He swung the Hammer with tremendous force, knocking the creatures up into the air like a psycho version of Whack-a-Mole.

"Ha! You guys are too easy!" Yugi scoffed. Suddenly, one of the creatures snuck up behind him, and bashed him across the head with a floorboard! With a groan, Yugi's legs crumpled beneath him and he fell to the ground, dazed and confused.

"YUGI!" screamed Tea. She instantly ran over and kicked the creature across the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY YUGI!" she shrieked at the creature furiously.

"That's it!" shouted one of the creatures. "No one attacks the X-Nauts and gets away with it! KILL HER!"

"NO! Stand down!" a voice boomed across the room. An even bigger size of the creature who wore a purple round hat with horns, German goggles, a black shirt with a white stripe of an "X", black pointy shoes, white gloves, and a red cape was standing by the pipe.

"We might've been sent here for the Crystal Star, but it looks like we got us a bonus. Capture that girl as well." The big one said.

Tea grimaced in hatred. "You hurt my Yugi!" I will never go with you pigs! No way! Tea yelled at the X-Nauts.

"Buh huh huh! You don't have a choice, girly!" The bigger X-Naut laughed in a really corny laugh.

"MY LAUGH IS NOT CORNY!" he shouted.

_HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HEAR ME!_

Without another word, the X-Nauts charged at Tea, knocked her over, and tied her up. "Let me GO!" Tea screamed, trying to kick the X-Nauts.

"Ah, shut up, babe." One of the X-Nauts said. "Just stop struggling, and it'll be easier for all of us. Thompson, get the Star!"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME **BABE!" **Tea screeched while sporting that weirdo anime demon face that they get when they're angry (You know what I'm talking about).

One X-Naut, obviously Thompson, went over to Yugi and pried the Crystal Star out of his hand, then kicked him hard in the stomach. "Hack!" Yugi gurgled as he rolled across the floor, dripping blood out of his mouth.

"Why you son of a…" Joey yelled as he and Tristan ran at the X-Nauts and started whacking them with lead poles.

"This'll teach ya to hurt our friend, ya freaks!"

"Take This!"

**POW! BLAM! BASH! BLAGOONGA!**

"Blagoonga, what the…" Joey said as he brought the pipe down to his side and hitting Tristan in the shin.

"YEE-OWW!" Tristan yelled as he grabbed his leg and jumped around in pain. "JOEY, YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO'S DA IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE DA IDIOT!"

While they were arguing, the X-Nauts snuck up behind them and tackled them to the ground, tying them up and tossing them next to Tea.

"My heroes." Tea grumbled sarcastically.

"Leave them be." The bigger X-Naut stated. "They're useless to us."

The X-Nauts then started to drag Tea towards the giant pipe. Yugi groaned and tried to get back on his feet, stumbling

"Yugi, help me!" yelled Tea, still struggling to break free. Hearing Tea's scared voice made Yugi snap out of his confused state.

"Tea!" he yelled. He ran across the room as fast as his weakened legs would carry him. He was almost there when he tripped over a piece of rubble, and went skidding across the floor. He got back up just in time to see the X-Nauts disappear into the pipe, along with Tea.

"TEA!" Yugi yelled as he looked over the side of the pipe.

"Yugi! Help!" her voice echoed.

"Hold on, Tea! I'm coming!" he yelled. Without a moment to waste, Yugi dove head-first into the pipe.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled as he rustled off the ropes and ran over to the pipe and jumped in.

"Wait for me!' Tristan shouted as he hurled himself into the pipe, still tied up, as it closed behind him.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kaibacorp. HQ…_

* * *

Kaiba slammed his fist down on his desk in anger. 

"DAMMIT! YUGI BEAT ME AGAIN!" he yelled in frustration. This was the fifth time That Yugi had given Kaiba a humiliating defeat, and Kaiba still hadn't figured out why.

"I train harder than Yugi ever does! I've been dueling for far many more years than he has. So how can he still beat me so easily? It doesn't make sense!" Kaiba heaved a sigh and sat down in his chair. He rubbed his eyes wearily and yawned as his little brother walked in.

"Seto, you don't look so good." Mokuba stated worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. I just haven't been getting much sleep." He closed his eyes, the pictures of last nights dream still fresh in his mind.

_The battle ravaged city…_

_The shadowed, demonic beast…_

_The three heroes…_

Just then, his assistant Rollin walked up with a package in his hand. "Mr. Kaiba, you got a package." He said, placing the package in front of Kaiba, and walked out of the room.

"Grr, this better not be another prank package with a picture of Yugi with a note saying what REAL duelists should be like!" Kaiba growled as he opened the package. Kaiba gasped as a golden Hammer with the Millennium symbol on the head tumbled out of the box.

Mokuba jumped back, put his hands over his head, crouched down, and yelled, "AHHH, GET IT AWAY! I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY SOUL!"

Kaiba lifted the strange Hammer up to eye-level. "It's another Millennium item. The Millennium Hammer, I guess." Kaiba inquired.

"I don't care if it's the Millennium Monkey Wrench, just KEEP IT AWAY!"

Suddenly, the Hammer started shaking and glowing. It jerked and shook like it was a living object. Kaiba swung the Hammer with amazing strength and, with an echoing blast, tore a sparkling hole in the air!

"My soul. My soul. My soul." Mokuba whimpered.

The hole then started swirling and twisting like a miniature vortex. Everything in the room started pulling towards the hole. Kaiba struggled to stay on the ground, but it was no use. With an echoing yell, Kaiba was pulled into the swirling hole, and disappeared.

Then, the vortex stopped spinning. Everything stopped moving. Everything was silent.

Mokuba poked his head out from under the desk.

"Whew, I still have my soul. Thank god." He sighed with relief, and then looked around to see that Kaiba had disappeared. "Seto, where'd you go? Hello? Seto?"

* * *

The X-Nauts, along with Tea, were plummeting through the sparkling passageways of the pipe. 

"Buh huh huuh! Our plans for world domination have begun!" the bigger X-Naut guffawed. Then he turned to Tea. "And it's all thanks to you and your pathetic friend. Thank you so much for willing to go with us." He sneered.

"YOU FORCED ME TO GO WITH YOU, YOU CREEP!" she yelled. The bigger X-Naut cracked Tea hard across the head, making Tea collapse with pain.

"No one talks back to Lord Crump, you little wench." He snarled. "So you either watch your tongue, or lose it!" The X-Nauts roared in amusement. Suddenly, an enraged voice boomed down from above.

"**_GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU FREAKS!" _**the X-Nauts looked up to see Yugi shooting down towards them like a bullet!

With a swift blur of motion, Yugi's foot connected with the side of an X-Naut's head, knocking the guy away. Yugi swung his foot again and knocked another X-Naut over with incredible speed. An X-Naut made a dive for Yugi and got the blunt end of the Hammer.

"_Yami, this is incredible!" _Yugi exclaimed to his other half. "_I've never felt so POWERFUL! How is this possible?"_

"_Uhh, late hormones, maybe?"_ Yami stated cluelessly.

"_Humph. Some help you are."_

Yugi was so busy talking to Yami, he didn't notice the four remaining X-Nauts charging at him at the same time. Each one nailed him in the stomach at the same time, knocking the wind out of him. Lord Crump kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling into an open portal in the passageway showing a vast ocean.

"YUGI!" Tea screamed as Yugi plummeted down to the sea.

"Hope you can swim, punk! Buh huh huuh!" Lord Crump cackled evilly. He then pointed to two X-Nauts.

"You two! Take the girl to our fortress! We're taking a trip to Rougeport!"

The two X-Nauts he ordered grabbed Tea and jumped through a new hole in the rift and disappeared as Lord Crump and the other two continued down through the vast tunnels.

* * *

Yugi was rapidly losing consciousness and he plummeted down towards the wafting waves. 

"_Damn. I'll never be able to swim to shore in my condition. I probably won't even survive the fall! Think, Yugi, think!"_

He was about to faint when suddenly he heard a boat horn, and hit solid wood instead of water. Before he blacked out, he heard an uproar start on deck.

"What was that!"

"It's a kid!"

"Geez, he's in real bad shape!"

"Quick! Someone get the captain! Get the kid some medical help!"

"Hang on, kid, you'll be alright…"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a great big metal fortress, the two X-Nauts who captured Tea approached a platform in the middle of the room. They crossed their arms across their chests in the traditional salute of the X-Nauts. 

"Sir, we've got the Crystal Star. And we've captured a fair maiden as a bonus." They said.

The figure standing on the platform grinned in a menacing sneer.

"Excellent. Soon, the ultimate power will be mine, and I shall rule the WORLD!

GAAACK ACK ACK AAAAACK!"

The fiend's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the technological compound of the Fortress. The fight for the Crystal Stars had begun.

_ To be continued_……

* * *

Hooray! I've finally found out how to get my stories online! It's about time! Kudos to my good friend CPegasus for helping me get it online! Hope you liked part 1. I've already got the next two chapters typed, but until I get at least 10 positive reviews, they don't get put up. 


End file.
